Captains Booty
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: despite the title this is actually a very fluffy fic, maybe that will change, but I will warn you first if that chapter drops lol. also sadly this is an unfinished wip. I hope you enjoy anyways, I will be flagging this as mature as I do with all my fics because I never know what I'm going to do next haha. anyways enjoy this pirates version of seven deadly sins!


Captains Booty

A gorgeous summer day shown through the glass panes of a massive wooden freighter. Waves crashed against it while a young boy pokes his head from one of the windows in the cabin room. "Woah, sure is windy today, looks like we will get to the port in the nick of time nishishi." He quickly closes the window tight and walks over to a giant oak desk. Plopping down into a cushy boudoir couch stolen from what look like a princess bed chamber, he sighs and lifts his feet onto the table. His yellow hair poked from the bottom of his worn-down hat and his ruffled white shirt billowed up and down with each deep breath he took. Yawing, he speaks to himself "I guess I could try to get some rest before our big plunder." But before he could close his eyes, a crew chief bursts through the door and catches him off guard. "Captain Meliodas, we are coming up to shore!" said his taller ship mate. "Huh already? You sure about that Ban? I thought when I looked out I couldn't see land! Nishishi." Ban shakes his head in disgust as Meliodas continues to grin up at him. "And yet somehow they all made you captain." He snorts closing the door behind the captain and himself. "So, who is ready to take all the booty you can get your hands-on men?!" Meliodas grins as he walks out into a crowd of raggedy looking pirates. They all begin to cheer and whistles as Ban interrupts with "o pipe doooown we all know he is really talking about asssss." And with that remark a burst of laughter fills the air. Meliodas shoots his grin towards Ban and chuckles.

They begin packing things they need for the big day, plundering and pillaging. Meliodas was so excited for this particular trip. The town was smaller, making it easy to be unrecognized by the untrained eye but despite this fact it held plenty of riches and beautiful women. They could sneak in and collect a few things before someone gave them away, then gathering up the rest leave the town in shambles and take the spoils for themselves. He could hardly wait and because of his excitement almost stepped right off the ship and into the water in his hurried stupor. "Cap'n watch out will ya!" Ban shouted scooping up the captain before he could drown himself on accident. "Ooops thanks Ban, nishi " Meliodas smirked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The men all laughed at his antics before hoisting him into the first-row boat off the starboard side of his vessel.  
They drop the boats down to the water and begin rowing towards the town which can be heard above the waves. It seemed like the perfect time to sneak their way in with what looked to be a festival taking place in the square. "Over here men, let's tie off among the trees to the far right of town!" Meliodas motions to his crew.  
Quietly, they sneak around to the shore line and tie the boats to the closest palms they can find. Making their way into town was easy, now all that was left to do was find some pretty girls to seduce and mischief to arouse. Ban went in search of a bar of course, looking for any booze he could get his hands on for free, while Meliodas ventured out to undoubtedly find the women.

"Oooo a brothel hnmm?" He smirks, lofting a brow with intrigue.  
His loud leather boots beat against the floor as he enters the whore house. A few pretty girls catch his eye, blowing him kisses and batting their eye lashes while they giggle, but a few more are distracted by how young he looks and decide not to pay him any attention. From the corner of his vision he notices long silver tendrils flowing in the wind of an open window. His head turns to bring the maiden fully into his field of sight and notices she isn't fusing over him like the others, not that this bothered him in the slightest. He was very curious though and his interest got the better of him. He walked closer to her, putting his hand on her should which caused her to flinch from his touch. She kept her gaze on the ocean as he leaned in closer, but she couldn't hide the heart beat quickening in her breast. He could see the hair caress her neck and noticed her dress was cut much lower than the other girls, even for a brothel Upon further inspection now he caught the purple tint on her skin and could tell she was being mistreated which didn't shock him either, many whores were pushed around by their clients. It only upset him when she finally turned to meet his gaze. His chest tightened and a lump caught in his throat. 'Liz...?' He thought to himself watching her face draw further from his with worry. She waited for him to reprimand her for her disrespectful treatment towards him, but instead he pushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek in his hands. The confusion in her mind too much to bear, tears begin to fall from her eyes. He bites his lip watching those sapphire eyes of hers well up and over flow and he can't stop himself from shushing her. "D... don't cry, there is no reason to cry. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" She shakes her head but stays silent causing him to wonder why she won't speak.

"What are you doing wasting your time with that mute, come talk to one of us prettier girls, we will show you a good time captain." A less attractive maiden called out to him. He drops his head before picking it back up to smile and wink at the girl from before. Turning towards the other young miss he calls back "why don't you tell me more about her first?" "What's it to you? Her name is Elizabeth, she's some rich snob who tried going home but got sold to Madame Purcha instead. She's a no body now, but you are a somebody, I can tell by that big ol hat you got and them fancy boots too. You gotta be the captain of a big ol ship huh?" She smirks fanning herself with her expensive (but most likely cheaply made) ostrich feathers.

"Something like that." He replies taking the fan from her and putting his other hand behind her back leaning in close to amuse her. "Oooo my goodness you are a bold man." She chuckles, hiding her face behind her free hand. "Now where is this Madame Purcha? I'd like to make an investment offer on that gorgeous mute if you don't mind." He purrs out and leaves all the girls in shock. "WHAAAA? you can't be serious! You really have such awful taste after all!" She shouts, ripping her hand put of his and winding it up to try landing a punch to the face. He ducks, catching the attack with his palm and gripping her fist before twisting just enough to leave her feeling the sting of pain behind his strength. "A AAAAA LET GO LET GO!" She cries out as he swiftly drops her hand back to her side. She lifts it and begins to blow the pain off with deep fast breaths. She glances towards the stairs just next to them and smirks. She sees Madame Purcha making her way down the steps and puts on a show for the others to watch. "Oooo ow he hurt me, look look Madame look at my haaaand!" She whines but is swiftly interrupted with a "hush!" From the missus.

"What is this about a proposition now?" Purcha coos to Meliodas as his smile widens. "I was just telling this young lass here I would like to take that sweet cortisone over there off your hands for a nice price."  
With that he slips a heavy coin purse into her palms and watches her examine its weight."Oh, my I can see you are not bluffing about this trade offer of yours in the slightest." She giggles, tossing the purse up and down causing it to let out a nice crisp clinking sound as the coins collide within. Meliodas grinned in reply, but his thoughts remained on closing the deal quickly as time was running short. He could already hear the ruckus his crew was causing out on the streets which caught madam Purcha's attention now. 'Oi isn't this a right pain' Meliodas thought to himself sarcastically accidentally slipping into a Gaelic lisp. "If you don't mind me love I'd appreciate if we could hurry our little transaction." His accent thickening as he spoke. The girls all giggled at his adorable speech impediment which roused him to clear his throat and again urge the missus to take the bargain.

"Very well, be gone with her. She was becoming quite a hassle anyways. Never saying a damn thing or even lifting a finger. All she did was stare out that window day in and out. It will be nice to finally change those drapes without someone sitting in the way. Hmph." She grunted. He took his place not to his new crew member, helping her out of her seat before whispering, "Come on, I'll take you away from here and get you some place safe." His words stirring something inside her, she finally had the courage to say one word, "home?" "W... what was that?" His eyes widened as his ears caught the sound of her voice for the first time. She lifted a finger pointing to the horizon, but all he could do was shake his head in confusion before being interrupted by the loud bustling voices of his crew. They staggered into the brothel yelling and running around being chased by village officers and terrorizing the women who were unfortunate enough to waltz into their paths. "Cap'n I think now is a good time to leave, also since I noticed you fancied your own woman is it alright for me to bring along my own!?" Ban called out throwing a short blonde mistress over his shoulder. She squealed and demanded he unhand her as she kept her skirt from falling down over her head. Meliodas shook his head and rose his voice once more.

"Alright you scurvy sea dogs let's get the hell out of this town!" He pushed his way past two of the guards, easily forcing them to the ground seeing as how they were not prepared for his tremendous strength fooled by his size. Ban at his heels wrestling with his new captive harlot who squirmed and shouted. "Hey you haven't paid for her you know!" Madam Purcha called out and Meliodas just shot her a grin before saying "yea and we weren't gunna pay for this one either." He snapped his fingers and another one of his crew mates sunk his fingers into madam Purcha's brazier taking back the gold he gave to her for fair trade. She tried to collect the purse from the renegade but he dodges her attempts and scurries out with the rest of the riff raff.

They slunk through the town as quietly and swiftly as they appeared. As they approached their vessel once more, a heavy weighted man with dark orange brown hair threw a rope down for his captain and crew mates. He sputtered when he found Ban and Meliodas carrying females aboard the ship and questioned their motives heavily. "You two know the sailors' tale! You'll bring nothing but misfortune to us all! And further more!" Meliodas turned to face him showing off his new prisoner and causing the man to stop mid-sentence "my god you surely have cursed us now! THAT'S PRINCESS ELIZABETH YOU ARE LUGGING AROUND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US IF WE ARE CAUGHT WITH HER!?" His voice quivered and grew louder as his thoughts darkened with premonitions of their future demise. "KING CAN YOU OUT A SOCK IN IT!" Ban shouted back. "Honestly King what has gotten into you!" Meliodas chuckled before gently setting the young maiden down to her feet. "My name isn't king, it is harlequin" he huffed folding his arms. "Yea well if you didn't know so much about all the royal men and their lineage we wouldn't have to call you king. So, what do you know about this one then?" Meliodas points gently to Elizabeth now who's mind is preoccupied solely on returning to her home. She stares blankly once more over the ocean and sighs. Meliodas ear twitches as he hears her subtle whimpers. "As I told you her name is Elizabeth. She is the youngest daughter to Baltra up in Lyonesse all the way to the north of the pacific in Brittan. It's about a 5-day journey from Tortuga, which is 5 days from here on the cost of Spain." He seethes. "She is the only princess who is allowed and will be betrothed to a man of her fathers choosing. The man who is so lucky to be her husband will take the place of king when Baltra expires which is probably why they will be tracking down anyone coming and going from Brittan. And I doubt they are very welcoming to those who have their princess. Especially brutish pirates."


End file.
